Obsidian Soul
by Gyari
Summary: Ib has already rescued Garry, and as they were making their way through the gallery, they discovered a single black rose petal, leading them to believe that there may be another visitor trapped with them, so they go off in search of this mystery rose.
1. Chapter 1

( Ib's POV )

Garry was holding the single black petal between his pointer finger and thumb, inspecting it. He held up is own rose, and compared the petals.

"It certainly does look like ours…What do you think, Ib?"

The crimson-eyed girl shrugged slightly. If there were another person with them in the gallery, it would most likely be a rude adult. Ib knew she was incredibly lucky to had found Garry.

As they walked down the red corridor, Ib suddenly noticed several black petals in front of a ruby-colored door, and she tugged at Garry's sleeve.

( Garry's POV )

The tall, slender, and lavender-haired man looked down at Ib, then to the door her red eyes were fixed on.

He reached down and grabbed Ib's small hand, grabbed the doorknob, and slowly entered the room, heart pounding.

The duo peered into the room, and they saw another person.

In a dimly lit corner sat a tallish, slender boy with messy, neck-length raven black hair that covered most of his face, with his small knees pulled up to his chest. Next to him lay a black rose with not many petals left. His eyes were closed, and tears were creeping down his pale face.

"Hello?" Garry asked softly.

The boy looked up, and his facial expression was one of pure indifference. Something had happened to this boy, something awful. And that scared Garry and his brunette companion.

( Ib's POV )

"My name is Garry…and this is Ib." Garry had said, slowly entering the room, trying to win the anxious boy over.

"S-Spencer," he replied slowly.

"Are you one of the visitors to the gallery?"

The boy nodded, and got on his feet, picking up his obsidian rose. When he was upright, he towered over Ib, and was only slightly shorter than Garry. He was so pale and slender that he barely looked real.

"Are you one of Guertena's works?" Ib asked bluntly.

"N-No!" he said suddenly, worry rising in his voice. "If I were one, why would those painting ladies have destroyed my rose?" he asked, tossing his black tattered rose at her, and Garry caught it, thorns poking into his flesh.

( Garry's POV )

"Please calm down," Garry said. "Now, how old are you?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm s-seventeen." He said, looking at his feet, his pale face turning a slight pink.

The two males exchanged slight smiles, when Spencer suddenly doubled over in pain, and he fell to the floor clutching his stomach, whimpering.

"We need to find you a vase," Garry said, looking around the room, to no avail.

Ib suddenly pulled Garry's sleeve, and whispered into his ear.

"No. Absolutely no," he said, concerned.

"What did she say?" Spencer asked, still holding onto his abdomen.

"She wants to go off and find a vase, and leave me here to watch over you."


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey there, reader. c: Here's the second chapter, where some actual stuff happens. This is also longer than the first. –insert dirty joke here-)

( Ib's POV )

Ib was speed walking down the red hallway, her brown hair trailing behind her. She had finally convinced Garry to let her go and find a vase. She held Spencer's obsidian rose tightly in her hand, ignoring the thorns poking into her hand. She had to keep his rose safe; even if it meant getting her own destroyed in the process.

Everything was quiet.

Ib suddenly froze, and her crimson eyes fixated on a painting of a lady in red.

_Maybe I can sneak past her?_ She thought.

Ib pressed her back against the opposite wall, moving slowly, never looking away from the Lady in Red.

Ib was almost a safe distance away when the glass shattered and the lady came at her, clawing towards the young girl.

Ib broke into a run, dashing away as fast as she could. Every door she could find was locked tight. Ib's heart raced as the lady got closer and closer with her crazed eyes.

Ib turned to the right, and found herself at a dead end. She turned around, to be face to face with the Lady in Red.

That's when everything went black.

( Garry's POV )

"She's been gone a long time," Garry said nervously, still crouching over Spencer. The raven hair teenager bit his lip, forcing back a whimper.

"Ib will be fine, she seems to be a tough girl," Spencer said, trying to make the older man feel a bit better. He knew that right now he depended on Garry, and Garry was very shaky at that moment.

"She is," Garry replied, smiling slightly as he pictured the red-eyed girl.

Spencer eyed the lavender-haired man, observing how his whole demeanor had changed when he spoke of Ib. His eyes looked content, as he described how brave his young companion was.

"Garry…?"

"What?" Garry said, surprised.

"You like her, don't you?" Spencer said, smirking.

Garry stood and walked away from the slender teen, not saying a word.

But he turned a bright pink, which Spencer instantly took as a 'yes'.

The black-haired boy pushed himself off of the floor, grunting.

"What are you doing?" Garry said, looking up from the book he had picked up.

"Let's go look for Ib." he said, propping himself up on a nearby bookshelf.

"You can't move around in your condition," Garry replied, putting the book back in its place.

"Ib is out there sticking her neck out for me, the least I can do is make sure she's okay," he paused, and grimaced. "And you're probably just getting more worried by the minute." He said, and then limped his way over to the red door, panting by the time he got there.

"Are you sure?" Garry asked, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Spencer nodded confidently, and they exited the room, and headed down the hallway.

( Ib's POV )

Pain. Pain was all Ib could feel. Excruciating pain. She could not think, she could not acknowledge her surroundings; all she could comprehend was the pain all across her body.

Was this death, was she dying?

No, this couldn't be death. Death was supposed to be merciful thing that arrived when life was done pulling and tugging at your soul. The pain Ib was feeling was simply her life teasing her. She was on the edge of death, but still holding on desperately to life. She needed to survive.

She needed to get survive to save Spencer.

She needed to see her parents again.

She needed to be with Garry.


	3. Chapter 3

(Hey there, reader. I apologize for not adding new chapters, I've been caught up in my Death Note story. Well, let's get started~)

* * *

( Garry's POV )

Spencer was limping, trying his best to keep up with Garry. The two men then noticed the shattered portrait.

"No!" Garry exclaimed, and broke into a run, peering down hallways.

Spencer saw Ib on the floor before Garry did.

"G-Garry…?" the teen murmured.

Garry walked back to Spencer, and saw the young brunette on the floor.

"Ib! Ib? Can you hear me? Ib!" he said, grabbing the girl's arm. She grunted slightly.

Garry picked Ib up bridal-style, took the red and onyx rose from her hand, and handed them to Spencer.

"I'm going to take her back to that room; can you find a vase on your own?"

Spencer grimaced, and nodded. "Yeah."

Garry was leaning against the wall, with Ib's head in his lap. Her eyes hadn't opened since they had gotten there, but she was still breathing.

The door suddenly opened, and he looked up to see Spencer completely upright, smiling with his rose in his back pocket, and Ib's in his hand. Ib began to stir.

Spencer leaned over to the girl, and when she opened her eyes, he gave her the rose.

"T-Thank you…" she murmured, rubbing her eyes.

"And thank you for risking yourself to save me." He added.

* * *

( Ib's POV )

When they all stood up, Ib noticed that Spencer was actually a few inches taller than Garry. He had seemed shorter before because he was slouching.

"There's something I need to tell you," Spencer said suddenly to break the silence. "In order for someone to escape, one must stay behind while two leave."

Garry and Ib froze.

"I'll stay behind," Garry said.

"No, I will." Spencer said sternly.

"What about me?" Ib asked.

"No!" Garry and Spencer said in unison.

"Look, I'm the oldest," Garry said. "I should stay behind."

"But Ib almost died trying to save me."

"And you repaid that debt by saving her."

"Why can't I stay?" Ib said, looking up at the tall men.

"You're the youngest, and you need to see your parents." Garry replied.

Ib sighed. Garry always had to be the hero.

"We're going to find a way out for all of us to survive, okay?" Garry said.

Spencer and Ib agreed, even though they all knew it was a lie.


End file.
